


Special Training

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Special Training [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: DBZ, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Multiple Pairings, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Art inspired by BringingYaoiBack's "Special Training". [GO READ EEET]*May contain spoilers for the fanfiction.Ratings will go from 'General' to 'Explicit'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Secret Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284016) by [sendgays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/pseuds/sendgays). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene #1 Gohan and Videl are in the cavern.

Extract from BringingYaoiBack's "Special Training".

 

-There was a small crackle and Videl knelt to light the lantern she had presumably just tossed out of a capsule. Gohan grimaced from the sudden bloom of light, but when he could see again, his jaw dropped in wonder. They were standing in the middle of a domed cavern, the walls glistened in the light and small specks of iridescent minerals reflected the light in twinkling colors.

 


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene #2 Gohan's father's sex life.

Extract from BringingYaoiBack's "Special Training".

 

-Throughout dinner, Gohan kept glancing nervously at his happy-go-lucky father, wondering if he could possibly ask Goku for advice. He didn’t really want to know about his father’s sex life, but surely the older Saiyan didn’t have the same problem. If he could conceive Goten, then he must have been able to control himself. Gohan knew his mother was tough, but was she that tough?

 


End file.
